stunfandomcom-20200214-history
Stun Timeline
Stun's world is somewhat of a melding of both the anime and video game worlds, though I try to make it follow the games more closely. As such, here is the timeline for Stun's events (in the original story) when compared to the games and other media. Dimension A: The Dawn of Time: # Sato and her siblings create a single egg in the fluctuating chaos containing Arceus. # Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, who command time, space, and antimatter respectively. # Giratina is banished by Arceus to the Distortion World due to his aggressiveness. Dialga and Palkia create the universe and Earth, along with Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie to monitor emotion, willpower, and knowledge. # After Earth is formed, Dialga and Palkia create Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyrogre while Arceus creates Mew. # Groudon and Kyrogre create the continents and seas while Rayquaza keeps them in check. # Mew creates prehistoric pokémon and Regigigas. # Regigigas moves the continents into place and creates Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. 1000 Years Prior to Stun: # Jirachi hibernates for the first time. 100 Years Prior to Stun: # Sato's siblings disappear and form a baby Tenebrae, hibernating to gain strength. # Mew has a prophecy in regards to the darkness and Stun roughly 1600 years after being created, inventing the first future sight. # The clefairy line begins hoarding Moon Stones for themselves, causing the cosmeon eeveelution to die out. # A group of unknown psychic legendary pokémon sacrifice themselves to become the Pool of Psychic Energy. Arceus assigns Latios and Latias to guard it. Twenty Years Before Stun: # Mewtwo is created by a team of Team Rocket scientists with Professor Moon heading the operation. # The world's first porygon is created. Twelve Years Before ''Stun:'' # Ash Ketchum leaves Pallet Town with his pikachu, Pika. # Red is born. Three Years Before Stun: # Purple leaves Eevee Island with his friends Spike and Fang. One Year Before Stun: # Pika leaves Ash and lives in the Eterna Forest with his mate, Delta, where they have two children, Chu and Fluff. # Thunder and Leonidus are created by an unknown group of Team Rocket scientists. During Stun: # Darkness begins plaguing the world due to Tenebrae finally awakening. # Jirachi is awake for the first time in 1000 years. # Mesprit finally loses her sanity from monitoring all of pokémon-kind's emotions. # Red leaves Pallet Town to begin his journey with his charmander, growing a powerful bond with his pokémon as he fights the darkness. # Jim Forrester and Sara Jiao create Sone. # Mew finally meets the subject of the prophecy that she had 100 years ago. # Stun has a child named Berry with his mate, Star. # Sparktacus is created by a small group of Team Rocket scientists, believing that they have finally created the perfect pokémon tool. # The war against Tenebrae begins and ends. One Month Prior to Stun II: # Domino attempts to capture Mewtwo but fails. # John Baker becomes Kanto Champion, before being defeated quickly by Blue. During Stun II ''(One Year After ''Stun): # Red defeats Blue and becomes the Kanto Champion. # Team Rocket discovers Eevee Island. # Lunar becomes the first cosmeon in a little over a century. # Red and Stun disband Team Rocket. # John Baker is assigned to capture Mewtwo by Professor Oak. Three Years After ''Stun II:'' # Team Rocket attempts a resurgence in Johto, hijacking radio towers to try and contact Giovanni. They are defeated by Gold. Team Rocket is vowed to never return. # Gold becomes the Johto Champion. # Red trains on Mount Silver, leaving Lance to become the Kanto Champion. # Diamond becomes the Sinnoh Champion. During Stun III ''(Seven Years After ''Stun II): # Stun finally receives contact from Berry and Fluff. Thirty-Three Years After ''Stun III:'' # Stun passes away due to natural causes. # Berry is reportedly dead after an enhanced tyranitar rampages through Eevee Island. Eighty-Three Years After Stun III: # Eevees and all of their eeveelutions become extinct as humans take over Eevee Island. # Humans travel to the moon in search of the origins of clefairys and jigglypuffs, but find nothing. Ninety-Three Years After Stun III: # Mewtwo, along with most of the legendary pokémon, is captured by humans and assigned by the government as a defense mechanism. 137 Years After Stun III: # Three government scientists create the Stun clone. Dimension B Dimension B is the name for the universe in which Stun: The Rewritten Arc takes place. Many of the events are similar, but there are enough differences to make note of.